Love is
by reboctoria
Summary: Suatu hari, sang Uchiha kecil bertanya pada ibunya tentang apa itu cinta.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre** : Romance, Family.

 **Character** : Sarada U, Sakura H, and the other.

 **Warning** : Canon (mungkin?), OOC.

* * *

.

Tuk. Tuk.

Gadis berkacamata merah itu mengetuk pelan pensil di jarinya ke atas meja kayu. Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, menatap guru Shino di depan kelasnya dengan bosan. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas, seraya melirik sedikit bangku kosong yang ada di samping kirinya.

 _Huh, dia tidak masuk, ya_ _…_

"Uchiha- _kun."_

Gadis itu sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring dengan jari. Ia bertanya dengan gugup, "S-saya, _sensei?"_

Guru berkacamata hitam aneh itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Memangnya di kelas ini yang bermarga Uchiha selain kau siapa? Silahkan maju dan praktikkan jurus bayangan yang sudah kau pelajari," perintah gurunya tegas.

Mau tak mau, gadis itu menggeser kursinya dan bangkit berjalan ke depan. Dengan hati agak dongkol, ia pun mulai membentuk segel-segel dengan jari tangannya sesuai dengan perintah yang di berikan gurunya. Kemudian dalam sekejap, sesosok bayangan mirip dengannya muncul di samping dengan pose persis seperti yang ia lakukan. Teman-temannya terkagum dan bertepuk tangan, sementara ia hanya diam tak membalas pujian yang temannya lontarkan.

Disaat ia terdiam di depan kelas, ia tak tahu jika lelaki berambut pirang bernama Inojin itu memandanginya dengan pandangan heran.

* * *

"Hei, Uchiha. Kau sakit, ya?"

Suara Inojin membuat gadis yang semula dalam posisi tidur menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja itu bangkit menatap wajah lelaki berambut kuning itu. Dengan kesal, Sarada menjawab, "Tidak. Sudahlah, biarkan aku sendiri!"

Ia kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Inojin yang dibentak justru ikut duduk di samping gadis bernama Uchiha Sarada ini. Ia menopangkan wajah di tangan dan menatap Sarada.

"Apa karena Boruto tidak masuk?"

Padahal ia hanya bercanda, tapi siapa sangka. Sarada bangkit lalu menatap Inojin dengan kesal dan... gugup. Terbukti oleh dua guratan merah di kedua pipinya.

"Huh. Gara-gara si Boruto itu tak ada, kelas ini jadi sepi!" dengusnya kesal sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang. Inojin mengangguk setuju, "Benar. Biasanya kalian selalu bertengkar. Kupingku sampai hampir tuli mendengarnya."

Sarada tak menjawab. Ia mendongak, menerawang langit-langit kelas yang bersih dari jaring laba-laba. Hatinya risau, tapi tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Inojin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau … suka Boruto, ya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sarada naik pitam lalu menghadiahi Inojin sebuah pukulan.

* * *

SREK!

Sarada menggeser pintu belakang bagian rumahnya dengan kasar. Membuat mamanya yang sedang menjemur pakaian terkejut karenanya.

"S-Sarada?"

Sarada memasang wajah masam. "Aku pulang, Ma," ucapnya sambil melempar tas sekolahnya dengan kasar ke lantai. Ia langsung duduk di teras sambil memandangi mamanya.

"Selamat datang. Kenapa kau memasang wajah jelek begitu?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menjepit baju berwarna hitamnya di jemuran. Sarada yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya mendecih kesal, "Tsk. Hari ini menjengkelkan sekali!"

Sakura menoleh terkejut. Jarang-jarang Sarada mengeluh seperti ini. Mendengar ocehan anaknya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berjalan menuju tempat Sarada. Ia langsung duduk dan tersenyum pada gadis kecilnya itu.

"Bisa cerita padaku?"

Sakura bertanya dengan lembut. Sementara gadis kecil itu menunduk malu, yang membuat Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Tapi ... tolong jangan tertawa, ya." Sarada menatap mamanya dengan tatapan memohon. Jari kelingkingnya ia acungkan pada mamanya. Melihat hal ini, Sakura tersenyum. Ia lalu menyambut jari mungil itu.

"Baiklah! Aku janji!"

* * *

Sarada menceritakan pada mamanya apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tentang Boruto yang sakit, ditunjuk guru, diejek Inojin, semua ia ceritakan lengkap tanpa ada yang terpotong. Sesekali, ia bercerita sambil memasang wajah yang dihiasi oleh guratan merah karena kesal. Contohnya saat ia menceritakan Inojin yang berkata dengan aneh tadi.

"Begitulah, Ma! Aku lalu menghajar si Inojin itu sampai semua orang menatapku ngeri," ungkap Sarada sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum mendengar curhatan anaknya ini. Ia mengacak rambut Sarada pelan.

"Jadi, Inojin pikir, kamu suka sama Boruto, ya?"

Sarada mengangguk jengkel. _"_ Hu'uh. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Ya, 'kan? Lalu, dia malah menceramahiku tentang apa itu sukalah, cintalah, sayanglah—argh! Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Sarada bercerita dengan berapi-api. Namun tiba-tiba, Sarada kembali memasang wajah murung. Sakura yang melihatnya kembali heran. Dengan lirih, Sarada berkata, "… Tapi, aku sungguh tak mengerti apa itu rasa sayang, suka, dan cinta. Apalagi dari seorang ayah. Dan ini membuatku penasaran."

Sakura memandang anaknya sedih. Ia tahu betul, anaknya itu ingin sekali merasakan rasa sayang dari ayahnya. Tapi apa daya, ayahnya justru pergi mengembara, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura hanya bisa menggumam lemah, "Hm ... begitu, ya."

Keheningan menyusupi mereka. Burung-burung terbang kesana-kemari bersama kawanannya. Matahari semakin bersinar terang.

Sarada tiba-tiba menggeser posisi duduknya dan bertanya dengan wajah pensaran pada mamanya. "Um, menurut mama, c-cinta itu apa?"

Mendengar hal ini, Sakura sedikit tersentak. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang kini merona. "Er … duh, apa ya…" Sakura gugup. Ia mendongak memandangi langit biru, mencoba mencari alasan. "Um, Sarada pasti akan tahu kalau sudah dewasa!" ucapnya memandang Sarada sambil tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit.

Sarada sedikit kecewa mendengar pernyataan mamanya. Ia menatap rerumputan dengan datar. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau waktuku tak bisa mencapai dewasa? Bagaimana kalau aku tiada sebelum dewasa menginjak? Aku tak akan pernah mengerti apa itu artinya… "

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak pernah tahu, anak ini begitu cerdasnya. Ia sudah bisa merangkai apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, dan mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, kalau Sarada begitu ingin tahu. Kesini, mendekatlah," ajak Sakura sambil menepuk lantai di sampingnya. Sarada yang penasaran, mengikuti perintah mamanya dan menggeser posisi duduknya.

Sakura tersenyum menerawang langit biru. Ia mulai tenggelam pada masa lalu, masa dimana ia bisa menemukan cintanya sekarang. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu membelai pipi Sarada lembut.

"Menurut mama, cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang timbul dari hatimu saat kau melihat seseorang. Perasaan ingin melindungi, mengejar, menggapai, dan menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar." Sakura membelai pipi Sarada. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Begitulah menurutku! Hehehe!"

Sarada hanya terdiam merenungi ucapan mamanya ini. Melindungi, mengejar, menggapai. Benar juga, jadi apa yang dikatakan Inojin tadi benar. Dan ia merutuki diri sendiri kenapa tadi malah menganggap Inojin sok tahu dan berniat mengguruinya.

Sarada tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan mamanya. Ia mengelus lengan kuat itu. Halus, dan lembut. Ia bersyukur telah dianugerahi seorang malaikat seperti ini.

Sakura tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sarada, "Sebenarnya, itu kisahku sama papamu, lho."

Sarada terperanjat, bangun lalu menatap Sakura tak percaya. Ia lalu berkata dengan penasaran, "Mama, ceritakan padaku!"

Sakura yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, menyuruh Sarada duduk disampingnya lagi. Sarada menurut, dengan wajah penasaran luar biasa. Jarang sekali mamanya ini menceritakan tentang papanya.

"Jadi, begini ceritanya … "

Lalu, mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu.

.

 _ **Tamat**._

.

* * *

 _A/N: Yahaaro! ^o^~_

 _Ini apaan banget, deh ya -.-_

 _O, ya. Salah satu quote-nya Sarada saya curi /? dari catatan milik kakak saya di fb :3_


End file.
